The Forest
by kayleighjo312
Summary: Draco bumps into Hermione in the forest, quite literally. A series of interconnecting drabbles that tell my story of Hermione and Draco. Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns all rights to the Harry Potter world


Out of breath, She came to a stop. Slumping against the tree behind her, Hermione slid to the ground, letting the exhaustion take over. She did not care that the forest floor was muddy or cold, she just needed to be alone.

Ron had been a massive arse once again, did he not know that he was humiliating her? Hurting her? Maybe that was his intention. Her blood began to boil again as she thought of him. "Ginger haired weasel" she sneered to herself.

She wiped away her tears, smiling, as she remembered the look of his idiotic face as she'd told him to "Sod off".

After letting out a final few sobs and hiccoughs Hermione began to regain some composure.

"This place is beautiful" She thought as she took in her surroundings. The frost was glittering in the moons rays as the wind howled in amongst the naked trees. It calmed her. Slowly she stood up and began to brush down her robes.

Something startled her, looking around she found nothing in sight.

She heard it again. A rustling amongst the foliage and then footsteps running towards her. Fear washed over her, everything is this forest was so unknown, she had no idea what creatures dwelled here. Paralyzed, she could not run. The footsteps were moving closer at an alarming speed. Frozen, unable to move, Hermione closed her eyes and braced for attack.

Closer and closer they came.

Then something came crashing into her and they both tumbled to the floor.

She let out a scream.

"What the-" she cried. Whoever had pushed her over was now pulling her to her feet, it took a moment for the perpetrator to come into view.

As she realised who her attacker was, she groaned.

"Eurgh, Malfoy"

"What the hell are you doing out here Granger?" The tall blonde boy replied.

"What the hell am I doing? You're the one who attacked me!" She yelled indignantly.

Draco laughed "I didn't attack you, I just didn't see you."

Her hand was still in his, she tried to yank it free but he held his grasp firm.

He gazed deep into her eyes. Her hair was frazzled, her face tear stained, yet she was still beautiful.

"You're freezing" Draco said, breaking the silence as he removed his emerald green scarf. He wrapped it around her neck as she gaped at him. His fingers grazed her neck, sending a volt of electricity through her body. She let out a small yelp of shock.

Looking deep into his eyes, Hermione felt as if she could read Draco's soul. He looked so sad and scared. She felt an overwhelming urge to take him her arms and take away his pain.

Her tears began to flow once more, already in an overly emotional state,she could not stand his pain as well as hers.

Draco could not understand her reaction, he had tried to be nice and now she was stood here bawling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry" she cried "Thank you."

He did not know what came over him, whether it was seeing her in pain or his impending death. Maybe he had just gone insane. He grasped her face in his strong, forceful hands and kissed her passionately. They both lingered for several seconds not wanting it to end.

Draco finally pulled away as he heard angry voices shouting in the distance.

He gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to convey exactly what he wanted to say to her but couldn't.

"I have to go" he whispered

"Draco, what's going on?" She asked desperately

Draco looked back towards Hogwarts castle and shook his head.

"Please remember me like this." Draco leant in to kiss her tear stained cheek, he stared into her questioning eyes for a few moments longer and then broke away.

Not looking back, he ran for his life.

Hermione stood completely still, utterly bewildered.

After a few moments she saw a few more bodies run past but none turned to look at her.

What was going on? she thought.

"Hermione" a familiar voice screamed at her.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked, his eyes searching the grounds wildly.

"Have you seen anyone come past here?" He asked, his face the picture of a mad man.

"Harry what's going on?"

"Dumbledores dead!" He shouted "Draco cornered him"

Hermione was in shock "Draco killed Dumbledore?" She stuttered.

"No, Snape did his dirty work for him, but he wanted to. What have I been telling you all year, Draco is a death eater. He bought about Dumbledores death and now I am going to kill him" Harry spat.

"Harry" she begged him, not quite knowing what to say.

"Have you seen them, Hermione?" He shouted angrily at her.

Wiping a tear away she looked at her best friend. "No, I haven't seen anything."


End file.
